Toothless (Books)
|Faction = Hairy Hooligans Kingdom of the Wilderwest |Status = Alive |Location = Isle of Berk (formerly) Island of Tomorrow (currently) |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Fight a Dragon's Fury |Gallery = |Source = Book}} Toothless is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's hunting dragon in the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' book series and is the dragon protagonist. Toothless is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, although it was originally believed that he was a Common or Garden Dragon. Biography Training and Facing the Green Death At the eastern coast of Berk is an area known as Wild Dragon Cliff, Hiccup uses a Dragon basket to capture a Dragon for himself. Fishlegs escapes the area without a Dragon, meaning he is at risk of exile. Hiccup runs back in to the cave to get another for him and the two leave with a Dragon each (Horrorcow and Toothless). After returning home, Hiccup attempts to train Toothless based on advice from Gobber, but this turns out to be problematic as Toothless's disobedience causes Hiccup's many attempts to fail, eventually forcing him to resort to pampering. During practice for hunting with Fishlegs, Toothless finally agrees to be cooperative on the condition that he is told one joke for every fish he catches. On Thor's Thursday, during the final part of the rite of passage, Toothless offends Fireworm (Snotlout's Dragon) and there is a huge fight between them all. This means that the younger Vikings have all failed their rite and will be exiled. However, it is not long before two giant Sea Dragons arrive with a storm and Hiccup is turned to for help to speak with the Dragon. When Hiccup tells the Elders of the remaining Dragon's plan to eat them all, Hiccup decides to use this time to gather the boys and their Dragons together and come up with a plan to stop the Green Death from killing anyone. Toothless decides not to go along with this as he thinks the plan is suicidal and he dislikes the giant Dragon a great deal. The plan seems to be working until Hiccup is swallowed whole by the Green Death. When Toothless sees that all the wild and domestic Dragons have left out of fear, he concludes Hiccup is his only remaining family and saves him by making the Green Death sneeze. Hiccup eventually makes the Dragon explode, causing him to pass out. Three hours pass and Hiccup wakes up to find that Toothless has "died" from his wounds. Hiccup correctly guesses he is only in a coma and goes to save him from being burnt at a traditional Viking funeral. Hiccup is recognized as a hero for his efforts and Toothless is saved from the fire. Hunting for the Treasure of G.G. Toothless is with the the young vikings and their hunting dragons on a ship while the young vikings learn to swordfight under Gobber the Belch. Toothless whined to Hiccup that they were crazy, that he got salt in his wings, he was sitting in a cold puddle, and that he needed to be fed. Conflict with the Romans While on the the Hopeful Puffin, Toothless is very disobedient and stands still om the top of the mast refusing to cooperate. Journey to Hysteria Toothless is the only hunting dragon not hibernating in the winter. Rise of the Exterminators Toothless is with Hiccup and the rest of the young vikings during a heat wave. Saving Himself from Exile with His Friends Toothless eats the Hooligans' stolen copy of How to Train Your Dragon by Professor Yobbish out of anger when Hiccup scolded him for not eating his spinach and driftwood. To America Toothless is with Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi during the Friendly Intertribal Swimming Race. The Darkness of Berserk Toothless is with the rest of the Hairy Hooligans and the Bog-Burglars during their search for Camicazi. The Second Dragon War Begins It is revealed that Toothless is actually one of the King's Lost Things, items to identify the new King of the Wilderwest. Hiccup picks up the rest over the course of the books. However, due to trickery and thievery, Alvin manages to steal the other nine things, leaving Toothless the only lost thing in Hiccup's possession. Hunt for the Dragon Jewel Toothless is the only Lost Thing Hiccup has left after Alvin the Treacherous confiscated the rest. Toothless alos lived with Hiccup, the Windwalker, and the Wodensfang in the wild during the year between Book 9 and Book 10. The Ten Companions of the Dragonmark Toothless is a part of the Company of the Dragonmark, and doesn't trust Snotlout when he approaches them claiming to wish to Hiccup become king. The New Kingdom of the Wilderwest It is Toothless that brings back Hiccup's memories after he became amnesiac when hitting the mast of the boat he used to escape the Alvinsmen and their enslaved dragons. Toothless spoke to Hiccup and just from that his memories began to return in an instant, showing how strong their bond is. Personality Toothless is incredibly disobedient, and like all Dragons very selfish and ungrateful, he is nonetheless quite attached to Hiccup. However, Toothless' behavior does have its drawbacks, especially when he manages to cause the entire young generation of the Hairy Hooligans to be forced into exile by starting a fight at Thor's Day Thursday celebrations. To prevent Hiccup's father from being furious over how small and average his son's dragon is, Hiccup's best friend Fishlegs comes up with a legend that Toothless is not a Common or Garden dragon, but is, in fact, a very rare breed called Toothless Daydream and is possibly an offspring of a great dragon-leader, King Daggerfangs. From then on, Toothless always claims that legend to be true. Although selfish, Toothless is actually very attached to Hiccup. He even has a usual sleeping place in Hiccup's waistcoat. While he doesn't always listen, Toothless always manages to come through in the end. Whenever Hiccup is in trouble, he takes it upon himself to save his human. When the Red Rage attacked Flashburn's school, Toothless was temporarily overcome by power and fury. Hiccup's call for his Dragon snapped him out of it and helped his master escape. Toothless doesn't really like the idea of sharing Hiccup either. He was jealous of Wodensfang when he saw him in his spot in Hiccup's waistcoat, but they eventually become friends. Toothless also has a huge crush on Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon. He often spends time with her and tries to impress her. Physical Appearance Toothless was much smaller than any of the other young Vikings' dragons. He is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, as discovered in How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, although it was originally believed he was an incredibly small Common or Garden Dragon (although Toothless was convinced that he was a rare breed of dragon called a Toothless Daydream). As Toothless' name suggests, he has no teeth. He is portrayed as being a dark-green color with red membranes in his wings. He is also small enough to sit on Hiccup's arm with relative ease. Toothless' eyes are described in Book 1 as being "enormous, innocent, grass-green eyes". Relationships Human Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Though Toothless is very disobedient and naughty, he still loves his human companion. This is shown numerous times such as when Toothless is captured by the Alvinsmen and he wishes for Hiccup. Their bond is so great that when Hiccup became amnesiac at the end of How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, all it took for Hiccup's memories to return in How to Fight a Dragon's Fury, was for Toothless to say "I'm Toothless." Fishlegs No-Name Toothless doesn't particularly think much about Fishlegs, but doesn't seem to mind his presence. Camicazi Toothless also doesn't think much about Camicazi, but once again doesn't really mind her presence. Stoick the Vast Toothless doesn't particularly like Stoick, as he yells at him a lot for misbehaving. Also Stoick grabbed Toothless roughly in How to Train Your Dragon when he wanted to know where Hiccup was. Stoick also almost banishes Toothless in A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons ''when he partially eats Stoick's new throne. [Media:http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Flashburn]] Toothless Describes Flashburn as this: "For a Human he has a big nose!" Gobber the Belch Toothless also doesn't really like Gobber, as he feels that Gobber yells too much, and despises Gobber's Pirate Training Program. Snotface Snotlout Toothless hated Snotlout, as Snotlout insulted him a lot. In fact Toothless got his name when Snotlout insulted him and Hiccup while he was hibernating, saying "Hiccup the Useless and his Dragon, Toothless." Toothless has once insulted Snotlout by saying you could park a Gronckle in one of his nostrils. Toothless also doesn't trust Snotlout when he approaches the Ten Companions of the Dragonmark claiming to want to help Hiccup become King of the Wilderwest. Alvin the Treacherous Toothless hated Alvin, even when Alvin was thought to be a protagonist. Excellinor Toothless also hated the witch and was also scared of her. Dragon Relationships Hiccup's Windwalker Toothless doesn't think much about the Windwalker, though he did yell at him while jumping on his head during an attack by the Dragon Rebellion in How to Steal a Dragon's Sword. Wodensfang At first Toothless wasn't too fond of the Wodensfang as shown when they first meet and Toothless saw the Wodensfang in his usual spot inside Hiccup's Coat. Later the two dragons become friends, Wodensfang even erased Toothless's memory of his conversation with Furious so Toothless wouldn't worry. Stormfly Toothless has a huge crush on Stormlfy. Stormfly knows this and uses it to her advantage as she dared him to do risky things such as going into the Witch's hut to steal some food. Toothless also tries numerous times to impress Stormfly, though he usually fails she pretends to be flattered. Horrorcow It is said that Horrocow is Toothless's best dragon friend. In ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, Toothless is said to play hide-and-seek with Horrorcow. Arrogance, Innocence, and Patience Toothless also doesn't think much of Arrogance, Innocence, and Patience, though he doesn't seem to mind them. Fireworm Toothless hated Fireworm, just like how he hated her owner, Snotlout. Fireworm tends to brag to Toothless with Toothless returning the favor with insults. Hookfang Toothless's opinion on Hookfang is never said in a non-vague manner. Though it can be assumed that Toothless hates Hookfang, as Hookfang scratched him when they first met. Newtsbreath Toothless hated Newtsbreath as Newtsbreath enjoyed bullying him. Ziggerastica Toothless at first, tried to EAT Ziggerastica, due to him being starving hungry, but when Hiccup explained to his dragon how Ziggerastica was going to free them, Toothless stopped trying to eat him. Memorable Quotes ''How to Train Your Dragon How to Fight a Dragon's Fury'' References * Site Navigation Category:Book Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book series) characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:King's Lost Things